We All Fall Down
by IridescentCat
Summary: My life went from strange to down right crazy when I ran away form home. But then again this is Gotham so what do you expect?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! I know that there are several stories similar to this out there, but please take the time to read mine. If anyone found this because their reading my Hunger Games story, I have not given up on it, I just am having writers-block sorry. **

**Please note that I own noting execpt the storyline and my OC Jessie.**

* * *

><p>I have never had a "normal" upbringing. I knew how to shoot a gun at five. I robbed my first store when I was six. I knew seven ways to take down a full grown man when I was seven. And I knew most every curse word out there by the time I was eight. If I had a choice I never would have grown up like this, but you can't choose your parents… And mine are about as bad as they come. See I happen to have the misfortune of being the child of two of Gotham's most notorious super villains. I'll give you three guesses as to who they are. Heck I'll even give you a clue, it's my name: Jessie Quinn. Yeah my childhood was that good…<p>

I had learned to be prepared very early in life. All of my shit was stuffed in a pack that I could grab at a moment's notice. So when The Bat started radin' our warehouse to get my parents, I grabbed my pack, and headed for the sewers. I hadn't even run ten yards before I ran in to a kid wearing tights.

"What the Hell?" He seemed completely confused by the presence of an unknown thirteen year old in the sewers, yards away from the Jokers current hideout. Despite his confusion I recognized him: The Bat-Brat. I did the first thing I could think of, I hit him. And ran.

I heard him yell in shock, but I didn't slow. I was shocked at how quickly he got up though, I punched hard.

"Hey! Wait!" He screamed chasing after me "I can help you!"

"Fat chance, you bastard," I said quietly, trying to run faster.

As the chase continued I had to admit the kid impressed me, I was going as fast as possible, using the most confusing route I could, but I still couldn't lose him. I suppose he wasn't as stupid as he looked. I don't know how long the chase continued for, but I finally found a place to head above ground. I ran to the nearest convenience store, and headed straight to the bathroom. I cleaned up as best I could; I ran a brush through my blonde hair (and did my best to wash it in a sink. The stuff that got in my hair from climbing through the sewers was nasty). Once I was finished I exited through the window. I looked around and smiled, I had finally lost the Boy-Blunder. I headed to Red's place, looking for a place to sleep; luckily it wasn't far from where I was.

"Hey Ivy," I said with a smile as the opened the door "Got a place for me to stay?"

"Of course darling," she said smiling at me; Red was basically my second mother.

After I had a proper shower, Ivy and I started talking.

"So what happened this time Jessie?"

"Batman"

"Oh… Is Harley…?"

"Don't know"

"Did you get hurt at all?"

"No," That was I tiny lie, my hand stung slightly from punching Robin, but nothing major.

"What happening other than Batman?"

"Not much… Red, do you think I should leave?"

"Leave… Gotham? Your parents?"

"I don't know both? Find a place where the adults aren't in Arkham every other week,"

"If you wanted to,"

"I think I do… I don't think I would leave Gotham altogether it's still my home, and I would still keep in touch, but maybe find some rich folks, get them to pity me, then bam! One stable environment coming up," I said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

I took two years to actually get around to leaving. But at fifteen I did. I just grabbed all my stuff, climbed out of a window and left. I knew the city pretty well, but I still got lost. And getting lost in Gotham was bad. Really bad. I was lucky that the first gunshot that went off wasn't aimed for me. Of course I still could be in the line of fire. I hit the ground, and looked around for cover; I spotted a dumpster and did my best to discreetly make my way over to it. I succeeded, I wiggled my way under the dumpster and it smelled pretty damn bad. And now all I had to wait for the shots to stop. Once that happened I could get away from here. Unfortunately fate had other ideas. I heard sirens quickly coming closer and sighed, the police. They really didn't do much, but they were annoying, and often worked with Batman.

As far as I could tell the police had dealt with the shooters without much issue. I didn't hear anyone moving around near me, so I got out from under the dumpster (happily. Like I said it stunk under there) and headed down the alley. And unfortunately right into a police officer.

"Hey, kid what are you doing here?" He asked. I paused for a second, what should I say?

"Uh… I- I was lost," I said lamely

_Come on!_ I scolded inwardly. _You can lie better than that._

"Right. Well we need to take your statement, and call your parents."

"Okay…"

"We'll call your parents first. What's their number?"

"Uh… My parents are dead," _That was better… Not by much… but better._

"Oh, sorry. What's your guardian's number?" He really didn't sound sorry.

"They don't have one," I said, quickly realizing that it might not be the _best_ idea to say that.

"Okay… where do they live?"

"Um… I don't have a guardian."

"Right, so you live on the streets?" he questioned

"Yeah"

"Okay, we'll take you to the station then, and find you a place to stay. What's your name?" Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit. SHIT! This is really bloody wonderful. I: A. Don't legally exist. B. My parents are super-criminals. And C. The police will know that once I say my name.

"Uh…" I bolted. I turned around and ran down the alley. There were more police there. Of course there were.

"Look all you need to tell us is your name," The officer across from me said, a note of exasperation in his voice. I just continued blankly staring at the wall behind him. I had no way to tell how much of my life I had wasted in this God-dammed room, but my patience was waning.

"Come on, just tell us your name and we can move on. Please." I held my composure for a few seconds, and then:

"Jessie Quinn Damn it! You got that? It's Jessie Quinn!" I screamed standing up

"Thank you," The cop said looking a little startled by my sudden outburst, "Now where are you from?"

Might as well tell him. It'll be far more interesting that staring at a God-Damned wall. "Gotham" I said sinking back into my chair.

"Okay and how old are you?" He seems relieved that I'm talking now.

"Fifteen."

"When were you born?"

"March 14" The questions continue for a while, before someone else walks in and talks to the officer in front of me.

"Was there a reason you lied to us about your name?"

"I didn't lie," I said

"There are no records of you in any data base,"

"Are you that damn stupid? Did my name not give you a hint? Jessie _Quinn_! As in Quinzel! My God! I thought it was pretty frickin' obvious!"

"Are you saying that you are related to someone who's last name is Quinzel?"

"First name Harley," I said with a slightly vindictive smile, and a short harsh laugh. These people were stupid.

"Wh- Oh…" He said trailing off as he finally figured it out.

"Yup. Daughter of Harley Quinn."

'And your father is…?"

"The Joker," My smile got bigger, the cop was thoroughly freaked out.

"We will be back soon," The cop said rushing out of the room. I was smirking, and then my brain caught up with my mouth.

"Oh shit…" I was doomed. Oh well.

"_I'll be back soon" Bullshit._ I though. I had to have been waiting for like four hours. What were they doing? Composing a opera? I started whistling. Moments later the door opened. To say I was shocked at who entered was the understatement of the century. I fell off of my chair, and in my attempt to get up I pulled the chair over on top of me. After righting myself and the chair, I had recovered from my initial shock.

"What the hell are you doing here Batman?" I said, not quite screaming.

"Where is the Jokers hideout?" he said ignoring my question.

"Polite aren't we…" I said with a small snort. "They've probably moved by now," I said.

"Where was his last hideout?"

"Uh… I can show you, but I really don't know where, like address or anything…" I cringed at the glare that got me. "Hey don't get mad at me! I never know the street or anything. But I do know that it's a warehouse near Gotham Harbor," _Why the Hell am I ratting them out? Because the Bat thinks you're good, well you're safe…er. _

"That doesn't exactly narrow things down,"

"Best I can do, sorry," I said shrugging slightly.

"I doubt that it is,"

"You calling me a liar?" I paused thinking about it "Well I guess it's not all that shocking but… Oh well" I said calming down just as quickly as I had gotten upset.

"Where exactly is his hideout?"

"Hey I told you as best I could! I can't give you anything else!"

"Can't or Won't?"

"Uh… Both? Well no, not both but I can't tell you anything else, but if I could I really don't think that I would," I said

"Were there any landmarks around the place?" He asked completely ignoring what I had just said.

"Persistent aren't you? Well there is a water tower nearby, to the… West. And it's kinda' near this abounded place that's sign is mostly faded off but what's left spells out WTF. Oh and the warehouse next to it, all of its windows are blown out." I said recalling everything I could. "Hope that helps" a smile crept onto my lips, I doubted he could figure out where the warehouse was from that description. I don't even know what he thought of that information, he just kinda walked out.

"Real polite…" I muttered to myself "Right damn hero, ignoring little girls. HA!"

**AN (WARNING: this will probably be extremely long and mostly unrelated to the story): I am really sorry about the long gap between updates. I had school and I wanted to have some chapters already written so this shouldn't happen in the future.**

**On an unrelated note do any of you watch Young Justice? I might start writing some stories for that in the future. But I really need to rant about the first episode of season 2. Because it sucked! I mean five years later really? Whose bright idea was that? The fact that they left the last episode of the first season so open made me think that this one would start right after that one ended. But no instead we get five years later, 8 new characters, four old characters missing, and a new Robin. And honestly most times I don't like Dick that much as Robin and I only really respect him as Nightwing, but this Nightwing seems boring. I really loved Dick in season one. WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS ROY? AND ARTEMIS? AND WALLY? AND KALDUR? Sorry I had to get that out. There disappearances weren't even explained. It made me really mad because Roy, Artemis, and Young Dick were my favorites. Also why did they make Robin Tim? Don't get me wrong I love Tim but why not change things up and make Jason Robin. Sure we would all expect him to die, but all you ever see is Dick as Robin or Tim as Robin. Never Damian or Jason if it's a T.V. show. The episode it's self didn't seem to well-done either, other than the fact that there were a bunch of new members, it was five years in the future, and four people went missing there were very few surprises (okay those were big surprises, but once the plot got started there were very few surprises). They shoved us into a new and already defined team without introducing any of the characters (Granted I haven't seen all the episodes from season one, so maybe I'm missing something), so when there was a life threating situation I didn't care. At all. The majority of the team could have died and I would have been like "Meh." And really every choice in that episode was a bad one. I loved the other team; this one doesn't feel like a family, it feels boring. **

**The only thing I really liked about this episode was the fact that they made Barbra Batgirl. That made me happy.**

**So tell me in the comments what you think.**


End file.
